At Least Be Friends
by KittenInAPool
Summary: After spring break, Clare and Eli haven't talked since their break up at the hospital.  Can they be friends after all they've been through?   THREE-SHOT!
1. The Invite

**So this a little different then my other work. But it's been on my mind so I thought give it a try. This is a Three-Shot. Yes the first part is really short. But the second part will be kind of long. So well READ REVIEW and ENJOY!**

Clare dug in her locker, searching for her notebook full of all her free writing. Eli watched her go insane looking for it when he noticed a notebook on the floor by her feet. He shut his locker shrugging on his bag over his shoulder, before picking up her notebook and asked, "Looking for this?"

She jumped to see who was talking, even though she knew exactly whose voice that was. She hesitated to retrieve the book, "Uh… Thanks."

"No problem…" He watched her put it into her bag. "Clare, about last quarter. I'm really sorry. I'm getting help, and I completely understand why you dumped me."

She didn't know what to say, "I forgive you. And I'm glad you're doing better."

"Well, my therapist said I need to keep the one's I care about close to me."

"Eli?" Clare said to keep him from saying what she thought he was about to.

"I want to at least be friends," they both paused, and she replied, "That'd be really nice."

"Great! Well, hey… have you been dating anybody?"

She was quiet, "Yeah…sort of you could say. I don't know if you'd call it dating or not," –Eli's smile vanished to nothingness-"He's a family friend. Known him since I was little. Parents are kind of trying to push us together. His name is Jake."

"That's good. Well you want to hang out at my place tonight. Adam and Fiona are going to be there. And this girl Imogen. You could bring Jake. We're just pretty much having out own tiny party."

Clare scrupled again, "uh…"-she looked into his wishful eyes-"Sure… Jake and I will be there."

"Cool. Starts at eight. Oh and bring your swimsuits, my dad put in a hot tub last week and we get to break it in." Eli jovially said, before running down the hall once the bell sound.

**So what do you think? I'd like to know. But I guess you can't really get an idea of the story by this short beginning. But I think you'll like the 2nd part and it will be up real soon. :D thanks for reading. Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	2. Party of Friends?

**Here's part two! Yay! Well ain't got much to say except, Fiona is still with Adam and yeah. :D READ REVIEW and ENJOY!**

Eli opened the door to see Clare and a tall muscular, heart-throb looking guy standing at her side. "Hey Clare. Come on in." They made their way into his house. "And I'm guessing you're Jake. Eli." He held out his hand, and Jake shook it.

"Nice to meet you. So I hear you have a hot tub?" He slid his hands back into the deep pockets of his cargo jeans.

"Yeah. It's out back. Everyone's in the basement, let's go join them." They followed Eli downstairs to see Fiona and Adam giggling on the sofa. Sitting on the pool table was a girl dressed in what looked like Hot Topic just puked on her. Clare recognized her from in the halls. But she had never dressed like that before. Actually, she recalled her never having a style. She was always in something different. But she ignored it. Tonight was to have fun and see if her and Eli could be friends. Eli opened the sliding door, "Hot tubs out back. Jump in whenever you feel like it."

Jake turned to Clare. "Meet you outside?" She hesitated, "I just got to change into my bathing suit." Jake smiled a perfect smile and kissed her hand romantically making her blush hundreds shades of red.

He ran out behind Eli. And Fiona grabbed Clare in a hug, "It's so nice to see you again!" Clare hugged back. "Same Fi. I'm glad you're better now."

"So am I. Now c'mon we need to talk." They ran to a change room where Fiona went on how things were with Adam and trying to get Clare to talk about Jake, and what it's like with Eli around too. Clare would just say "fine".

Outside, Clare and Fiona walked out in their bikinis that made every guy's mouths drop. Eli and Jake were already in there as Adam just sat on the edge with his legs in the water. Imogen was already in too, starting to cuddle next to Eli when she saw his face, but he looked a little grotesque when she got too close.

Fiona laid her head on Adam's lap as he played with her hair, keeping it from getting wet. Nobody else really acted couple like, just talked. "So Eli did you ever hear back from the publishers about your horror fic?" Clare asked.

"Yeah. Actually, I'm in the finals," Eli responded.

"Congrats! I'm so proud!" Clare responded.

"Couldn't have done it without you," Eli replied, making Clare blush a little bit.

Jake stretched and placed his arm behind Clare. She gave and uneasy look at first, then just let it go. Imogen cuddled up to Eli, but he just continued drinking his soda. Jake pointed at the two, "are you two together?"

No one answered, just stared blankly. "Friends with benefits?" Jake asked.

"No!" Eli and Imogen said in sync. Clare gave a relieved look, but tried to hide it from everybody. Fiona giggled immediately as she got out of the hot tub and whispered something in Adam's ear. Smirks grew across their faces as they ran into the house. Eli jumped out and started to dry off with a towel. Clare eyed his wet, luminous skin; licking her lips, and holding a bite on her lip. Imogen scanned him up and down, growing a grin on her soft lips. Eli wrapped the towel around his waist, and went inside; he saw Adam and Fiona making out on the couch. "Oh come on you two! Give the decency of getting a room!" And he chucked the towel at Adam.

Imogen ran after Eli. Jake scooted closer to Clare, "so I guess we're all alone now." Clare awkwardly grinned, avoiding eye contact. "C'mon… You can't tell me you don't feel anything between us?"

She struggled to reply, looking back at the glass door. Imogen was all up on Eli, looking as if they were maybe more than friends. "Yeah… I guess… I just…"

"Then just let things happen Clare," Jake said as he guided her face toward his, kissing her lips. Jake held his fingers under her chin, kissing her, and she kissed back. Just, awkwardly. She didn't feel the spark she knew Jake felt.

She pulled away, "Jake?" He stared at her scarcely. Then she glanced at the glass door noticing two figures. The man like figure was up against the pool table, and the girl figure was brushing up against him intensely. Eli and Imogen. "Yeah Clarebear?" He asked stealing her attention.

She hesitated, looking back at figures then back at Jake. "Uh… uh… Not here." She seductively said, rubbing his neck then down to his chest. He smirked as they both got out of the tub. Clare loosely held a towel around her body, covering her bust, waist, and hips. She gathered her clothes and shoes, balancing them in one arm. Jake grabbed his pants after slipping on his t-shirt. They ran into the house giggling, slowing down and shutting up once on carpet. Clare froze, Jake bumping into her and grabbed her waist.

In her vision, was a sight she didn't expect. Adam was on top of Fiona, still in their bathing suits making out as if something more was going to happen. But what really stopped her in her tracks was Imogen crawling on top of Eli on the pool table. Her lips were against his bare chest. Eli looked uncomfortable, staring into Clare's broken eyes. "Clare… This… isn't what it looks like." He breathed.

"Whatever," Clare said silently but hurtfully. She used her hand that held the ends of her towel together to continue that and grabbed Jake's shirt. Pulling him down to crush their lips together. She then whispered, their faces centimeters apart. "C'mon. Let's get out of here." She wanted to sound secretive, but purposely spoke loud enough that others could hear.

Another smirk grew upon Jake's smile. He grasped her hips as they ran toward the stairs giggling. Eli pushed Imogen off him, jumping off the table. "Clare! Stop! You don't want to do this!"

She stopped on the first step, as Jake ran up a couple steps ahead of her. Jake waved his hand, looking down at her, motioning "Let's go!" But she just turned around to face Eli, "Why?"

"Because I know you Clare. And you're better than this."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" She snapped being offended.

"That's not what I meant Clare. I mean, you can't go and hook up with some guy because some chick tackled me onto my pool table," Eli responded. Clare looked over at a pissed looking Imogen. Then over at Fiona and Adam, as they watched Eli and Clare intently, like they were a suspense film on the silver screen. "I invited you here, hoping to get back together with you. And if not, at least we could be friends. But by the way you've acted tonight; I can tell that you still have feelings for me… just like the feelings I still have for you."

"You really think a hot tub party with a couple friends and your rebound skank could get me to fall back in love with you?" She yelled. "You think _this _could get me to forgive you for all you did before break? All the pain? All the suffering?"-There was a pause, and a disappointed expression crossed Eli's face-"You made me _run _in antagonizing horror to the hospital the night of the spring formal. Praying to god that you were safe. Luckily you were and got out of it fine. But the reasons behind it all. You tried to _kill_ yourself Eli. Because of _me_. Because of Julia. And I don't think _I can_ go through that—or put_ you _through that again… It isn't fair. To either of us."

"I know. I'm a dick. But I do know that I love you Clare Edwards. And nothing on this earth will get me to stop." Clare turned around, starting to head back toward the stairs as Eli continued. "I don't care if you've moved on. All I know is you still love me. With me or not. You do. And I know it. So I want you to know. That I still care about you with all my heart. And want you to think before you act. Do you really want to be with this guy?"

Clare hesitated. Jake said, "C'mon babe. Let's just get out of here." They took a couple more steps up.

Then Eli yelled, "Please don't do it!"

"Do what?" Clare snapped again, and Jake grabbed his face.

"I know what this guy wants. He wants you Clare. And will want more to be happy. And I can't let him defile you like that."-another pause-"Clare…I promised you…I promised you when _you _were ready. I'd be there. Do you really want to throw everything we've been through, everything I promised you, every feeling away for this guy?"

Clare broke inside. "You would rather have me sleep with you, an ex-boyfriend I just met in _September _that I fell head over heels for, acted like I was his life-support, and put me through all this shit. Over a nice guy that I've known since we were four years old, and treats me like a human being."

"I'll admit. I can't fight that. But what I can say is, who do you love?" Eli said, and Clare was caught off guard. "Please Clare? If you choose me. I promise everything will be different. 'Cause…I fucking love you Clare Diane Edwards!" Tears broke through.

Clare felt sincere. "I…can't…not now. I have to go." She and Jake ran up the stairs leaving a crying Eli in the arms of a comforting Adam and Fiona, after Fiona kicked Imogen out after calling her a million unrepeatable names.

**So what do you think? Just review! You know I love them! :D Well I'll put part 3 up ASAP! Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	3. When The Truth Comes Out

**Hey everyone! This is the third and final part to "At Least Be Friends"! I know, last chapter didn't end so well. But Here is the finale! READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

Eli sat on the hood of Morty in the field by the abandon church. His back was on the windshield, with his arm rested behind his head. His eyes were staring up at the stars. But inside, his heart was smashed into a million pieces, his brain was rattling around at a-hundred kilometers per hour. He couldn't believe what had happened tonight. It was unreal. Being with Clare, he watched too many chick flicks where there was always a happy ending. He made himself believe in them too.

"Hey," an innocent voice said, interrupting Eli's insane thoughts. He looked up to see Clare. She was dressed, and no longer wrapped in a towel like she was two hours ago.

"What do you want?" Eli groaned.

"I'm here to apologize," She said.

"For what?"-It was silent for a second-"Oh my god! You slept with him?"

Clare let that sink into Eli for a moment until realizing how distraught it made him, and then said, "No. I didn't. And I never was going to." Eli's eyes of sorrow lit up when he looked back up at her. "Jake's a nice guy, and a good friend. But that's it. No matter how hard our parents are trying to ship us together. No one can replace this feeling I have in my heart."

"And what do you mean by that?" He asked sarcastically.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Clare slid onto the other side of Morty's hood. "I was never interested in anyone else but you Eli. You're my rock. I can't ever stop loving you. I know I said some harsh things but it was only because I thought you were over me and with Imogen. So I used Jake, and things kind of got out of hand. I was mad and wanted you to feel at least a little bit of the pain I feel."

"I cause you pain. I don't deserve you." He crumpled up. "I never meant for any of this to happen. I just wanted to be your boyfriend. And I never wanted you to leave me."-He set his hand on her knee-"The thing I feel worst about is that I never blamed myself. At first of all the drama I blamed Fitz. Which got me more scared of losing you. Next when you told me you needed a breather and yelled at me. I blamed Julia because that was on my mind. I ended up shooting shit that reminded me of her with Bullfrog's gun. Then once everything was gone. Fitz, Julia, you. That's when I blamed myself. And because I waited so long, that last moment when I actually did. I wasn't even being myself."

He looked up at her and into her eyes. "I'm sorry. And I'm going to take ownership of my problems and admit that this was all my fault. I didn't want to take you down my dramatic road. But, now that I have, I feel like I'm in a ditch waiting for your assistance."-He sighed-"And I swear, I didn't even know Imogen was into me like that. I thought we were just friends. But I guess she wanted more once realizing how I looked at you all night."

"Well it's both our faults then." She grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. "I should have been more understanding when it came to you. And I shouldn't have left you when I knew you had things to work through with Julia and everything."-she cupped his cheek-"We just need to remember that when things get tough, we might both make our mistakes. But we will work it out in the end if we just help each other."

He nodded, and they pecked a quick kiss. Eli chuckled, "So how did Jake react to all this?"

"He was a little upset. But, expected it. We're still friends, and he even got me to get up the courage to face you after everything I said to you. He's a really nice guy. And I think if you two got to know each other you two could be friends."

"Hmm…being friends with a guy who tried to bang my girlfriend? I don't know." Eli sarcastically responded.

Clare playfully pushed Eli and he smirked agreeing to try. Then when their playful moment stopped Clare spoke up. "I love you Eli. And when I am ready. You'll be the first one to know. And I hope you will be my first." He smirked, and she grinned. Before both leaning in for a kiss. His hand moved to her cheek and she grabbed his forearm. The kiss grew a little more intense. That when they pulled away, they were both breathless. "I love you too Edwards." He said, "And I really hope I am too."

She readjusted so that she was practically in his lap. They leaned back against the windshield, looking at the stars. Both his arms were around her, holding her tightly as she rested her head on his chest. "This is _perfect_." Eli breathed, as she nuzzled her nose into his shirt and agreed with her winning smile.

**Yes, I decided on giving you all a happy ending! :D Not my forte, so don't judge if it's a little cliche or awkward. Happy endings aren't my thing, but I try! So Tell me what you think! FEEDBACK(good or bad) MAKE ME SMILE! Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


End file.
